A little thing we call Love
by Carlie13
Summary: I don't own anything! Natasha Winston goes to live with her brother and finds something she never expected. An amaing guy with an issue. She find's herself a Steve Randle. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! ITS GOOD I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

**Natasha Winston's Father and older brother Dallas moved away when she was 8. Her brother was 9. Her mother got tired of New York and moved to Dallas, Texas. They have lived there for 8 years. Her mom started abusing her when she was 10. Her dad does abuse. (He did before they moved away.) **

**Present Day**

**7:03 PM**

**Nats POV**

That's it! I'm fucking done! I could see the bruise swelling on my face. It's seven at night. I have a fucking bruise! I need out of here. Look's like I'm going to see my big brother. So at 9:00 I was headed to freaking Oklahoma. Fuck my life. So two hours later I was kicking dust down an abandoned road. I saw a blue mustang creep down the road. I started walking a little faster and saw them park and get out. I ran for it. In front of me I saw a group of good-looking guys standing around laughing. They all looked like greasers. I stopped right behind them and cleared my throat. I saw a guy who looked like he was from the movies along with a younger version of him. There was a tall guy with curly hair and a grin on his face. The one guy had dark skin and looked nervous. The second to last one was tall and muscular. He had kind of shaggy hair and was gorgeous in a manly way. The last one had blond greased hair and he had a cold stare that reached his eyes. My eyes.

"Holy fucking shit." Is what came out of my brother's mouth.

"What, man?" The grinning guy said. My brother ignored him.

"Nat what are you doing here?" His eyes got colder and harder. And that pissed me off.

"Am I not allowed to come? God damn Dallas you think you'd be glad to see me." I said with a hard tone and a glare of my own.

"You really want to see him?" He asked.

"Well Tina's just like him! What do you want me to do? You see my face? That's a gift from her!" I yelled. We call our parents by their names around certain people. I could visibly see my brother boiling with rage.

"What did that bitch do to you?" He ground out.

"She kicks my ass Dal. I fight back sometimes." He grinned.

"Good. Don't take her shit. But I got to go, I have to kick Shepard's ass." With that he walked away.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" The grinning guy said.

"The name's Natasha. Who are you guys? And Shepard." I asked.

"I'm Two-Bit Matthews. That's Steve Randle, Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade, and that was Dallas but I guess you know him." He finished. Soda was the movie guy and Ponyboy was his mini me, Johnny was quiet, and Steve was the hot man.

"Yes. I know the Jackass." I grinned thinking of our good times.

"How?" Ponyboy asked.

"He's my brother." All of there mouths were open. Except for Steve's.

"Why aren't you shocked?" I asked.

"You have the same eyes. You had to be related somehow." He pointed out.

"Well aright then. So I'm not staying with my Dad. Any of you got room?"

"We usually stay at the Curtis' but they are all filled." Two-Bit said.

"You can stay with me. I just moved out." Steve offered.

"For real?" I asked doubtful.

"Yes." He had a small smile on his face. Damn he's fine.

"Okay! These bags weight a freaking ton. Can I put them somewhere?"

"Sure let's go. Follow us." Steve picked up most my bags and Pony got the last one and we walked to an unknown house.

** How is it? Review! I worked as hard as I could but I'm dead tired! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SOOO sorry about the wait! I just have not been in the most creative mood but a PM got me going, so here we go!**

**Nat POV**

I walked in to find an actually nice home. He had an old couch pressed against a wall with a TV across from it. There were two recliners with a table between them. Steve and Pony went down a hallway into a room. I went into the kitchen. There was a fridge, small counters, a stove, and a sink. There was also a small table and chairs. I was examining the kitchen when I heard a throat clear.

"You want to see your room?" Steve asked.

"Sure." I then followed him down the hall way.

"This room is my room so if you ever have an emergency just get me, this is the other spare bedroom, this is the bathroom, and this here is your room." I walked in to find a decent sized room with a double bed in it. The walls were white and the ground was black carpet. The bed was all white.

"It ain't great but it works." He explained.

"It's great Steve. I really do appreciate it." I added on a small smile. His lips turned up a little but no smile was shown.

"We usually hang at the Curtis' so let's go." With that I followed Steve out and we met Pony outside. The trip to Pony's house was quiet. Soon we walked into a house likes Steve's but messier and more personal looking.

"Well if it isn't Winston." Two-Bit said.

"Hi."

"Now don't be shy! You need to loosen up!" Two-Bit yelled as he flapped his arms everywhere trying to prove his point. I smirked and I saw Johnny hide a grin.

"Johnny, what's with the grin?" I asked him.

"You have your brothers' smirk." He whispered. I frowned and sat down on the couch with him.

"Are you okay?" I went to touch his hand but his eyes widened and he ran out of the house.

"What happened to you Johnny Cade?" I asked to no one.

"A bunch of Socs beat him pretty bad. Plus his Pa does too." Pony answered me.

"Those bastards. Johnny seems perfectly nice. Did you at least show those dirty rotten dickheads not to mess with a grease?" I asked. Two-Bit was full on smilin' at the end of my ran along with Soda. Pony just shook his head while there was a small trace of a smirk on Steve's face.

"What are you smirkin' at Randel?" I asked a little bitchy.

"You got the mouth of a sailor. I like it." He winked and took out a smoke.

"I'm a Winston what do you expect?" They laughed. After that moment we all joked around until my brother came in with Johnny tailing behind. Dal looked straight at me.

"We need to talk." I knew that shit was going to happen. I nodded and followed him outside.

"Speak." I told him.

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"I'm at Randel's place." With that my brother turned cold.

"What the fuck you doin' there?"

"It's a place to stay Dallas! I'm not crashin' with the old man!"

"Yeah well you ain't stayin with Steve either! He's fucking 17! You're 16! God damn is something won't happen!" He yelled.

"It wont! I'm not some bimbo you all just fuck! I actually have god damned morals! Unlike you who fucks everything with a vagina! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go 'fuck' Randel." With that I stormed away only to be grabbed quite hard around the arm.

"Listen here damnit. I don't want to hear nothing about you and Randel you get that? I hear one word and he's dead. Now don't act like a fuckin' bitch ya hear? I won't have it." I glared.

"Yeah, yeah I get the Steve part but don't you fucking DARE try and tell me what I can and can't say." With that I pulled away and went inside. Everyone was standing with their mouths open.

"Randel you touch my sister I'll fucking cut your balls off and make you eat 'em alright?" Dallas warned. Randel just nodded. I slumped on the couch but then looked at the clock and realized that it was dinner time.

I got up and went into the kitchen. I rummaged around for any food and started cooking some pasta with spaghetti sauce. I also cooked some garlic bread. I heard the door open and some talking.

"Who are you?" Someone asked. I turned around and saw a large man standing against the doorframe.

"Well hi there! I'm Natasha. You are?" I shook his hand.

"Darry Curtis. Why are you cooking in my house?"

"Because those idiots out there can't cook for their life!"

"Yeah well are you someone's girl?"

"Yes. She's mine." Dallas said as he walked in and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually I'm NO ONES girl. Dal here is my brother." I explained. He smiled and nodded.

"Well I appreciate you making dinner. Is it done?"

"Yes sir!" I set the plates on the table and hollered to the boys. After dinner and many thanks Steve and I walked home under a very disapproving glance from Dallas. When we walked in Steve turned and looked at me.

"You all set for the night?" He asked me.

"Yeah I think I'm good. Once again thank you for this Randel. You're saving my ass."

"Well I don't know how safe your ass is here, but I do what I can. Night." He walked away. I was gaping like a fish. I muttered jackass and was off to bed.

**How was it? I wrote it in about fifteen minutes! Review please!**


End file.
